


Saudade

by daiowl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Torture, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiowl/pseuds/daiowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kept as a part of a Freak Show, Kai is a werewolf who has stolen from his mate, Kyungsoo. When he is finally rescued, will he be able to learn what it is like to love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Saudade is Portuguese for the feeling of longing for someone that you love and is lost.
> 
> I thought it was quite fitting. Enjoy!

“I’m going to catch you, Dyo!” Jongin yelled, chasing the other young wolf as they ran through the woods where their pack lived. Kyungsoo, who was running a few feet ahead of the other boy, just laughed and dodged trees as they came into a field. “Nah, you’re too slow, silly!” Kyungsoo yelled back as he broke through the tree line. Jongin was catching up to the other, and just as he thought he reached the younger boy the other suddenly turned and rolled out of his reach. 

Not to be outdone, Jongin pushes himself harder to catch the other. Kyungsoo looks back for a second and realizes too late that the other had caught up, and within a second Jongin had tackled him to the ground. They rolled for a moment, Jongin shielding Kyungsoo’s body with his own, and they came to a halt with Kyungsoo snugly trapped under Jongin. 

“I finally caught you,” Jongin panted out, and he leaned down to nuzzle the other boy’s neck. Kyungsoo pouted, but he soon smiled and tried to push the other away playfully. “That tickles!” Kyungsoo laughed as Jongin’s hair tickled his neck and ears. Jongin kept nuzzling, easily resisting the other’s attempts to push him away. Kyungsoo gave a harder push, and Jongin rolled with it, pulling Kyungsoo over to straddle his hips. Kyungsoo looked innocently down at the other, twining his fingers with Jongin’s.

“You promise you’ll always be with me?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin looked up at him, pulling one of his hands to his chest, to rest over his heart. “Do you feel that, Dyo?” he asked, watching as the other closed his eyes. “You’re the reason my heart beats. You’re my mate. I’ll love and protect you forever.”

Kyungsoo’s smile was so brilliant, that Jongin knew it would be burned into his memory forever. “Yeah, I’ll love and protect you forever too!” Kyungsoo replied, and he laid down, his head over Jongin’s heart. They both closed their eyes, falling into an easy sleep filled with dreams of their future.

\--

Jongin woke up suddenly, his nose filling with the smell of smoke. He sat up, cradling the other boy to his chest. He looked around, seeing the plumes of smoke rising from the woods. It took him a moment to realize that the smoke was coming from the direction of their home, their pack. “Dyo, Kyungsoo wake up!” Jongin yelled, shaking the other awake. Kyungsoo’s eyes opened wide, and he looked panicked as he took in the scent of burning wood. Jongin stood up quickly, pulling Kyungsoo with him. “We have to go help them!” Jongin yelled, taking off at a run towards their pack home. Kyungsoo followed after his mate, worried at what they might find. They both ran as fast as they could, narrowly missing trees and roots that might slow their path. What they found when they reached their home was utter destruction.

Kyungsoo barely held in a pained howl when he saw his home, the many homes of his pack all burning before his eyes. Jongin screamed in rage and horror, as he saw several of their fellow wolves dead before them. His nose burned with the smell of wolfbane, and Kyungsoo knew in that moment that he and his mate needed to leave. As he reached for Jongin he felt something smash into the back of his head, sending him flying to the ground. He barely caught the masked faces of his assailants before he blacked out.

Jongin turned around at the sound of the blow, and came face to face with two masked men. One was standing over Kyungsoo, and his mate wasn’t moving. The tallest of the men stood over his mate, and the other reached for him, grabbing him around his neck easily when he tried to run. Jongin choked on the intense scent of wolfbane coming from the man, his eyes watering as his hands came up to grab at the hands around him. Jongin struggled to breathe as the man pulled him closer, looking at his face.

“Hey boss, I think this itty bitty wolf could catch us a pretty dime! Don’t you think so?” The man holding Jongin asked. The other man just let out a slight “Mhmm” and nudged Kyungsoo with his foot. “I think I might have killed this one,” The taller man replied. Jongin felt his eyes widen, and in a desperate attempt to get free lashed out with his claws. He felt resistance and realized that he had sliced the other’s mask away, looking into the face of his captor. Jongin felt the face burn into his memory as he was overtaken by the other.

“Why you little…!” The man yelled, grabbing Jongin’s hand and twisting it sharply to the side. Jongin felt his wrist snap, and his vision went white with pain. He barely had a moment before his captor squeezed his neck harder, cutting off his airway. He could hear the two men talking, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying as his vision began to darken. It was only a moment before he was lost to unconsciousness.


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai is taken captive, and Kyungsoo finds his lost mate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is coming along so nicely!! ; A; Thanks for all the support guys! <3

[Kai POV]

Cold, pain, and a heavy weight pulling me down. These were the first things I had noticed about my surroundings. As I began to wake more, I realized that something wasn’t right about this situation. Shivering slightly, I noticed that I was naked, but thankfully alone in what seemed to be a cage. It was a bit dark, but I was able to see that it was only caused by some sort of cover that was over the top of my prison. I looked down at my broken wrist, noticing it had already begun to heal, and thanking the Moon that it had stayed straight enough to heal properly. I felt a weight around my neck, reaching a hand up to explore the device. I tugged at the thick collar around my neck, rattling the chains connected to it slightly. I felt the panic rising in me as many questions began to rise in my mind.

Just as I began to feel light headed from anxiety, and feeling my wolf fighting to get freedom, the curtain pulled back slightly and I saw an unfamiliar face. It took me a moment to register the man standing there and more so to understand his words. With a cruel grin, he whispered just low enough for me to hear, “Behave, and we won’t hurt you any more than you deserve, beast!” 

I stared, shocked, at his face, when suddenly I was blinded by sunlight as the curtains were pulled back from the cage. I slowly removed my hands from my eyes, stunned at what I saw. Hundreds of peoples’ faces were looking back at me expectantly, and I shuffled back in fear. I heard the man speak to the crowd, “Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you the newest addition you’ve all been waiting for: the beast of the woods…they have haunted our myths, and threatened our livestock unseen, but finally we have one! Live just for you!”

I felt my heart drop, and I found myself grabbing desperately at the bars, only to feel electricity shock my fingers painfully. I felt myself transform partially in response, fur sprouting and my claws sprouting forth in an attempt to rend the offending pain away. I struggled more, attempting to pull the collar off, only to be shocked harshly once again, forcing a pained whimper from my throat. I just wanted to be back with Kyungsoo, and my family. I wasn’t even sure if they were alive. The announcer spoke again…

“I introduce to you…the cursed werewolf!”

 

\--

[10 years later]

As Kyungsoo woke up, he felt a familiar dread enter his chest. He wasn’t surprised by the feeling, since it had haunted him for years. Kyungsoo sat up from his bed, rubbing at his eyes harshly. He had felt this way every day since his family’s pack had been broken apart and killed. What hurt the most, though, was the loss of his mate. Every day Kyungsoo questioned why he had lived, why he had left his mate alone to die. He was haunted by thoughts of killing himself, just to end these feelings of remorse for his old pack. Kyungsoo sighed, and looked around the room at the few other wolves sleeping nearby. He supposed that if he hadn’t been found and taken in by this pack, he would indeed have died along with his pack, or killed himself by now.

This new pack, while it couldn’t replace his old pack, was kind to him. After taking him in, they had treated him as if he had always been a part of their pack. He had made many close friends with the other wolves. He liked being able to forget, even if for a minute, the hell of his past. Talking with his two closest friends, Yixing and Minseok, helped to ease a bit of the pain he felt. He liked seeing Baekhyun’s bright face, or listen to Chanyeol’s rapping, but no amount of their affection could fill the hole in his heart. Seeing his two mated alphas, Yifan and Joonmyun, only seemed to bring new stabs of pain. Even watching the youngest wolves didn’t bring him enough happiness.

Kyungsoo looked down as he felt Sehun, who had been sleeping nearby, suddenly reach for him. Sehun’s eyes opened blearily for a moment, and Kyungsoo reached out and pet his hair, soothing the other wolf back to sleep. He stood quietly, eyeing Jongdae, Zitao, and Luhan, who were all sleeping on the other side of the room. Kyungsoo made his way from his room, heading for the nearest bathroom to bathe and start his chores.

\--

Kyungsoo had started this day like any other. However, what started out as a simple trip to the woods to bring back firewood to the pack had quickly turned into something else entirely. 

He scented the air, smelling sickness and something similar to pack coming from the distance. As he began to follow the scent, it grew more intense and Kyungsoo realized all too soon that something was terribly wrong. As he broke through the edge of the forest, he saw what appeared to be a circus of some sort. There were several carts and cages containing various animals and colorful signs, but what attracted his attention was the cage in what appeared to be the center of the area. Kyungsoo cautiously made his way over, his nostrils flaring and his wolf screaming at him to run away from the scent. His wolf instinctively knew that whatever it was, it was probably not good. 

The reality was just as bad as Kyungsoo was expecting. He took in the sight of the form lying unmoving in the dirty, smelly hay. “Pack,” his wolf whispered, and he realized that this was a werewolf he was looking at. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at what he saw, his nostrils flaring and eyes suddenly glowing as his wolf came forward, his wolf growling something close to “mate” over and over in his mind. As Kyungsoo moved closer to the cage, he stared in horror at the face of his mate, who he had believed to have died. “Jongin…” he whispered. Kyungsoo could barely stand to see the poor body, which was thin and bony, lay there so lonely and broken. No part of the pack was meant to be alone, and Kyungsoo’s wolf would make sure that his mate was safely brought into his pack’s territory. 

Kyungsoo, trying to control himself, barely kept human shape. He could feel his fur and teeth lengthening, his claws itching to rip something to pieces. He moved to the edge of the cage, but was stopped by an electrical jolt as his claws touched the bars. Kyungsoo snarled in rage. Had his mate been kept in with this torture? Is this why his mate was unresponsive? He whined in his throat, trying to get the other wolf’s attention. Kyungsoo tried not to panic when the other didn’t respond to his attempts to get his attention, but rather he looked around for a way to free the other. He noticed that the cage had several cables, and he followed them closely to what seemed to be some sort of generator. Slashing at the machine, Kyungsoo felt a satisfying clunk come from it, and it stopped humming as the power failed.

Kyungsoo quickly made his way back to the other wolf, using his strength to pry the now harmless bars apart. Slipping through the gap, he almost gagged at the sight of the poor creature’s neck. It was covered in a large collar, which seemed to have welts and probably an infection from not being allowed to heal or get treatment. Kyungsoo checked the other’s pulse, delicately reaching for the collar and realizing the cruelty of the device. It was as if it was made of iron, and there was no seam or way to open it. Kyungsoo feared the worse, which would be that it would have to be pried or cut off. Deciding that he would worry more about it later, he made quick work of the chain and pulled the limp body to his own.

Kyungsoo looked down at the handsome face of his mate in his arms, nuzzling him slightly in comfort. As he headed back into the forest, he vowed that no one would harm his mate again.


	3. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Jongin, Kyungsoo takes care of his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! Enjoy guys, and thanks for the comments and kudos! :3

Kyungsoo knew that the path back to the pack’s cabin wasn’t far, but with the limp body in his arms it felt as if he had been walking for hours. During the trek back, the boy had not responded to anything Kyungsoo had done, not even stirring when Kyungsoo tripped over a stray branch in his haste to get to safety. He began to worry if it was too late for his mate, but he could hear the other’s steady heartbeat in the silence of the forest.

Kyungsoo finally spotted the cabin, which was only a short distance further. He belatedly wondered how the rest of the pack would handle this addition. He only hoped that the newest member would be able to handle other wolves, considering that the pack had eleven grown wolves living under the same roof. Kyungsoo stopped for a moment, weighing his options. He could bring his mate straight to the pack house, or he could find a secluded place to temporarily take care of his mate. He could show him to the other wolves, to his alpha, Yifan, or bring him and spend some time alone with him…

When he thought about the welfare of his mate, it was an easy decision. Kyungsoo turned sharply and moved away from the path to the pack home, and moved deeper into the woods. In his pack mentality, he hoped his pack wouldn’t miss him that dearly. For all he knew, he was only an Omega to them, someone who was just brought in out of pity. Looking down at his mate, he decided that he would go to the river and bathe Jongin of the dirt and grime that clung to his skin. Kyungsoo ran a hand down his mate’s side, feeling the sharp ribs barely hidden under the skin there. He felt his wolf rise up again, snarling and wanting revenge for the pain his mate had been dealt.

After several long moments of walking, Kyungsoo finally heard the sound of the river. Pushing himself further, he finally came across the banks of the shallow river. He had come here many times in the past years, preferring to sit and meditate with the sound of the river. It had always been calming to him, but Kyungsoo thought that nothing would be able to calm him fully now. He stopped at the bank, laying Jongin down carefully on the warm grass there. Kyungsoo quickly stripped his clothes off, tossing them carelessly to the side as he bent down to pick up his mate again. His mate, he thought. Kyungsoo supposed he should feel relieved, but all he could feel now was worry. Would his mate remember him? 

Kyungsoo shook his head. Right now, his priority was to clean his mate up, and then he would worry about everything else. He moved into the water, which was warmed from the sunlight. It was slightly chilly, but not unbearable. Kyungsoo moved deeper into the water, wading until he was about waist deep. He liked this spot because there were many rocks that he could perch on, and he sat down on one of the larger ones in the riverbed. Maneuvering Jongin a bit, Kyungsoo settled the other so that he his chest was to his mate’s back, Jongin’s head resting on his shoulder.

His biggest concern was the collar. As he reached up a hand to feel it, he could smell the infection that was spreading in the wounds on Jongin’s neck. Kyungsoo licked around the collar, whining as he tugged the offending object around. He thought about how to get it off. It seemed welded together, two pieces of cruel metal bent to fit a thin neck. Kyungsoo slipped his hand under it, realizing it had just enough room to fit his fingers, but not much more. The collar had to go, now.

Kyungsoo found that it was a bit hard to get a grip on, but he managed to get a steady hold on the collar. He allowed his jaws to transform, his teeth strengthening and sharpening to points. Kyungsoo knew that his wolf teeth could pry the collar off, but he had to be careful of his fangs around his mate’s injured neck. He gently grasped the collar in his teeth, and slowly began to crunch down on it. The collar gave him resistance, but he twisted slightly until he felt the metal weaken. All the while, Jongin didn’t move, and Kyungsoo was grateful. He was unsure of how Jongin would take having another close to his wounds after so much abuse.

Several moments passed, and Kyungsoo was finally able to pry the weakened metal off with his fingers. With a growl, Kyungsoo tossed the metal into the river, letting it sink to the bottom. Massaging the now free throat, Kyungsoo licked at the wounds. Instinctually his wolf knew that this was how he should treat the infection, and he didn’t fight the urge to clean Jongin further.

Slowly he began to rub at his mate’s body, scrubbing away the offending dirt. Kyungsoo immersed himself in this task, and eventually Jongin’s body was clean. He moved a bit, sliding down off the rock and into the water. He carefully brought Jongin’s head down to the water, wetting his hair and scrubbing at his scalp. All the while, Jongin didn’t make a sound or even respond. Kyungsoo was sure that Jongin would wake from the bathing, but he ruled it out to exhaustion. His mate seemed to be malnourished, which would explain why he was so pale and thin.

When he finished cleaning his mate’s hair, Kyungsoo stood up, bringing them back to where his clothes were laying. He spread Jongin out back onto the warm grass, and moved to lie down next to him. Kyungsoo pressed his ear against Jongin’s chest, finding comfort in the other’s breathing and heartbeat. The position reminded him of their childhood, when he and Jongin would lie like this in the sun for hours. Oh, how he had missed this, this feeling of contentment. It was only now that he began to feel calm.

Kyungsoo figured it wouldn’t hurt to take a short nap. The sun would dry them slowly, bringing warmth to their chilled bodies. He let his eyes fall shut, his ears filled with the sounds of his beloved.

\--

When he dozed off, Kyungsoo’s dreams began to fill with memories of his childhood.

“Kyungsoo, why don’t you come here for a moment?” His mother called, waiting patiently for her son. Kyungsoo ran towards his mother, Jongin following right after him as they played. He and Jongin had been together since they were babies. They bathed, slept, and ate together, and their parents couldn’t separate them for anything. 

Kyungsoo ran up to his mom, giggling when she picked him up easily. Jongin stared up at him, a pout on his lips. Kyungsoo’s mother laughed at his expression, “Jongin, why don’t you go find your mother? I think she said something about having a treat for you.” Jongin’s eyes lit up, and he ran off in the direction of his house. “Bye Dyo!” He called, and Kyungsoo was left alone with his mother. 

With a huff, his mother sniffed at his hair lovingly. “You smell just like Jongin,” She said, and Kyungsoo blushed. His mother smiled at him, “It’s not a bad thing! But it has to do with what I wanted to tell you.” Kyungsoo looked expectantly at her, not sure what she could want to tell him that she couldn’t with Jongin nearby.

His mother began to walk towards their house, speaking to Kyungsoo as they went. “Now, you know how we all have our roles in the pack?” When he nodded, she continued. “Well, each of us has a status in the pack, and we all follow our Alpha. Your father and I believe you’ve come of age to learn what your status is in the pack.”

“Is it good, mama?” Kyungsoo asked with a slight bit of worry in his voice. He wanted to be useful to his pack, and most of all Jongin. His mother rubbed his back, “Of course! No part of the pack is bad. You’re an Omega, Kyungsoo.” He stared at her in surprise. He knew vaguely of what omegas were, but if she said it wasn’t bad, then he didn’t mind being one. Then it occurred to him, “Mama, what is Jongin, then?”  
She set him down as they reached their house, pushing him lightly through the door. “Well, Jongin is an Epsilon.” At Kyungsoo’s look of confusion, she clarified, “Jongin is a hunter, and one day he will help provide food for you."

\--

As Kyungsoo opened his eyes several hours later, feeling strangely refreshed. He hadn’t dreamed of his mother in years. Sitting up, Kyungsoo looked down at the other wolf, not even surprised that Jongin hadn’t moved. He had remembered Jongin being larger than him as a kid, but now he just seemed so small. He would need clothes, but for now Kyungsoo just reached for his shirt and pulled it onto the limp body. Kyungsoo stood up, pulling his pants on as he contemplated what to do next. 

Kyungsoo knew they needed shelter, preferably somewhere he could make a den. Lifting Jongin into his arms, he began to wander the forest in search of something suitable for his mate to recover in. It would be dark in a few hours, so Kyungsoo began to quicken his pace. After about an hour of wandering, Kyungsoo came across a small cave. Setting his mate down, he did a quick inspection of the inside, finding it to be empty of any other animals that may have been using it as a home.

The cave itself was cozy, and not so small that they would be bothered by wind or by the weather. Kyungsoo was surprised that the cave was cool, despite the warm weather, and hummed in approval. He went outside and quickly moved Jongin into their temporary home. Now, all he needed was to make a comfortable area so that he could lay his mate down. He felt his wolf begin to surface, and he allowed it to do as it pleased and partially transformed.

Kyungsoo found himself moving a bit away from the cave, his brown fur gleaming red in the dying sunlight. He nosed around until he found sweet smelling grass and leaves, and gathered some into his arms before making his way back to the cave. After several trips, he had managed to put together a decent enough pallet of soft leaves, and he wasted no time to place Jongin into the warm pile. 

Taking in the sight of the other, Kyungsoo felt satisfied with his work. The earthy smell of the leaves had already begun to settle into Jongin’s skin, erasing the last traces of smell from his captivity. Kyungsoo was hit with a thought at that moment. What if Jongin needed nourishment? When was the last time the other had had any kind of food? Kyungsoo clenched his fists, feeling his anger rising again at the state of his mate. He quelled his feelings, and with a quick nuzzle to Jongin’s cheek, he left the cave in search of food.

\--

[Interlude]

In the pack house, the other wolves had long been awake. Sehun wandered around the kitchen, cleaning the countertops out of boredom. He huffed, wondering why none of the other wolves ever seemed to clean up after themselves in the kitchen. Shaking his head, he wondered into the living room.

Sitting on the couch, both Yifan and Joonmyun were snuggling together. The two alphas were watching as Zitao and Baekhyun were playing some racing game on the TV, both cursing when the other managed to get ahead. Sehun realized that his pack was fortunate, being able to live out in the forests without being disturbed. They all lived in relative comfort, having power and running water. Sehun knew that Yifan had inherited this cabin, and had fixed it up so that he could better care for his pack.

Sehun sat down on the floor next to Joonmyun’s leg, laying his head on his thigh as he watched the game unfold. His alpha didn’t waste a second to rub his hand through the younger wolf’s hair, and Sehun closed his eyes into the gesture. He was just dozing off when he felt a weight suddenly collapse into his lap. Looking down, he realized it was just Chanyeol, and he shifted slightly to get comfortable.

Chanyeol looked up at the other wolves, and then asked “Does anyone know where Kyungsoo is?” Sehun shook his head, “I haven’t seen him since this morning.” Baekhyun and Zitao both gave a quick response of “No,” both staring intently at the screen. Joonmyun just hummed. Chanyeol frowned, seemingly worried since Kyungsoo hadn’t returned from his chores this morning.

“He might just be roaming the woods. You know he is solitary,” Yifan said, shrugging his shoulders. Sehun thought that if the alpha wasn’t worried, then there must not be a reason for Chanyeol to worry either.  
Chanyeol, who still looked unsatisfied, got up and wandered into the kitchen. Hopefully Kyungsoo would come back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can also visit my [tumblr](http://www.kpopowl.tumblr.com) or my [livejournal](http://heinne.livejournal.com/) if you want to make fic requests/read my other fics! ♥


	4. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several days of taking care of his mate, Kyungsoo is beginning to worry about Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update dearies! Been busy with work. ^^  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

After a few days of living in the cave, Kyungsoo had fallen into a routine. It had been about three days since he had recovered Jongin, and the other had yet to wake. Kyungsoo tried not to worry, and would bury himself in his daily tasks to avoid panicking about his mate.

He woke when the sun rose, and usually found himself wrapped around Jongin. After the first day of sleeping near his mate, Jongin had begun to smell of Kyungsoo. He was reminded of his dream, his mother always commenting how he and Jongin would always smell of each other. The bed of leaves had proved to be more comfortable than he thought. Kyungsoo couldn’t resist burying his nose in Jongin’s neck, inhaling their mixed scents. He practically purred, glad that Jongin smelt of him rather than the sickness from his captivity.

Once he made sure that Jongin was still breathing and safe, Kyungsoo would make his way out of the cave to get water and find food. After the first day, Kyungsoo had wandered back to the pack’s cabin, snatching a bucket that had been outside. He knew he would need to be able to keep his mate from dehydrating, and having something to keep water in the cave would prove useful.

Satisfied with his find, Kyungsoo returned to the river and filled the bucket with fresh water. As he was making his way back to the cave, he heard a twig snap nearby. Sniffing the air, he determined that there were rabbits nearby. He set the bucket down, and fully transformed into a wolf. Kyungsoo found it surprisingly easy to catch food, and soon had a few rabbits to bring back for Jongin.

Kyungsoo hunted several times a day, feeding Jongin even though he was unconscious. Kyungsoo also made it a point to keep his mate clean, and brought him daily to the river to bathe. He enjoyed the feeling of his mate in his arms, and he could feel Jongin beginning to put on weight. He wasn’t nearly as thin as when Kyungsoo found him, and his skin had taken on a more golden color.

At night, when Kyungsoo had settled Jongin back onto the bed of warm leaves, he would curl around his mate and lick at his neck. With food, Jongin’s body had begun to heal faster. Kyungsoo was sure that when he woke up, he would be good as new. He only hoped that Jongin’s mind would be, too.

\--

Five days passed, and Kyungsoo began to feel a sense of dread. He had started his day like he had been, falling into his routine easily. Despite everything he did, he couldn’t shake his worry. What if Jongin never woke? What if he remained in a coma, and eventually passed away? Kyungsoo felt his eyes water, then he steeled himself. No, his mate would survive. 

With a new determination, Kyungsoo made his way back to the cave. Setting the bucket of water down, he moved to check on Jongin. The other had barely moved since he had left. With a sigh, Kyungsoo turned around to get some water. He had just bent down when he heard a sudden shuffle followed by a snarl.

The attack was instantaneous. 

One minute Kyungsoo was on his feet, the next he hit the ground hard as a body pressed his down. He felt claws gripping his arms as the other’s weight settled on his back. Kyungsoo panicked, feeling hair brush the back of his neck and a nose begin to push behind his ear. He turned slightly, trying to get a look at his captor, when he felt his heart stop. It was Jongin. His ridiculously strong and very much awake Jongin.

Kyungsoo could only stare up at the other in shock and amazement. Jongin’s eyes were a brilliant gold, and he looked absolutely feral. His heart was beating rapidly in—excitement? Kyungsoo was sure that he should have felt even a little bit afraid of Jongin, but he felt his wolf begin to submit to the other. Jongin was absolutely gorgeous like this, his wolf completely in control. Kyungsoo’s wolf wanted nothing more than to go belly up and let his mate have his way with him.

Keening low in his throat, Kyungsoo arched his back when Jongin licked and bit at his neck. Jongin’s bites progressively grew harsher, when suddenly he snarled and ripped Kyungsoo’s pants to shreds. Kyungsoo felt Jongin move away slightly, and he turned as much as his wolf would allow. He was rewarded with the sight of Jongin destroying his shirt, his wolf obviously having enough of its confines. Kyungsoo moved back a bit, trying to remove the last shreds of his jeans, when he realized that Jongin had gone quiet.

Looking up, Kyungsoo felt his mouth go dry. He suddenly felt wet, slick sliding down his thighs as his body reacted to being near his mate. Jongin was staring at him, his eyes blown wide so that his pupils nearly swallowed all of the gold from before. Kyungsoo watched as his nose flared, and he knew there was no doubt at what was about to happen. He opened his mouth to call out to his mate when suddenly Jongin was all over him again, licking and scratching at his body. His mate was obviously turned on, as he felt Jongin’s impressive cock rub along his thighs and stomach.

“Oh god,” Kyungsoo moaned out as Jongin licked down his stomach, the other’s clawed hands holding tight to his hips. Kyungsoo could barely think, his mind clouding over with the need to mate with Jongin. How long had he waited for this moment? Was he really about to be taken in a cave, on hard stone and dirt? His train of thought immediately derailed when he felt hot breath on his cock, and suddenly Jongin’s elongated tongue was wrapping around him. 

“J-Jongin!” Kyungsoo whimpered as the other sucked him hard. Kyungsoo felt even more of his slick slide down his thighs when suddenly Jongin’s fingers were probing at his heat. The fingers went in easily, his body taking them eagerly. He knew his body was ready for more. Just when it began to feel like too much, Kyungsoo nearly screamed in frustration when Jongin backed off of his cock, pulling his fingers from the other’s body.

With strength Kyungsoo didn’t realize Jongin had, they were suddenly flipped over, Jongin suddenly pressed closely to his back. Kyungsoo felt the other’s cock rubbing along his thighs and nudging at his own cock. He took in the sound of Jongin’s harsh breathing, and gasped himself when he felt the other’s length push at him as the other thrust his hips. Just when Kyungsoo thought he’d go insane from the teasing, Jongin’s cock caught the edge of his heat and began to push in steadily.

Jongin howled as he became fully seated in Kyungsoo, who felt tears come to his eyes from the sheer feeling of the other in him. Kyungsoo barely had a moment to adjust before Jongin began to thrust harshly into him. He barely registered when Jongin’s claws sliced at his hips and stomach, so caught up in the pleasure of the act. The slick had eased the way, making Kyungsoo feel sloppy and opened where Jongin had entered. 

After several moments, Kyungsoo began to feel a strange pressure at his opening, and he suddenly realized what it was. “No way,” he moaned, feeling Jongin’s knot growing where it was thrusting against him. Jongin seemed to be determined to knot him, and his thrusts became even more powerful. Kyungsoo knew he should have been afraid of taking it, but the thought of taking his mate’s knot only turned him on more.

With one more brutal thrust, Jongin’s knot popped into the other’s heat, locking them together. Kyungsoo screamed at the feeling of being suddenly and impossibly full. It was enough to knock the breath out of him, and he suddenly found that he could only whimper and take shallow breaths as Jongin kept rutting against him. Jongin’s knot was seated firmly and rubbing in just the right way. 

Kyungsoo could barely hold it anymore, his cock leaking and swollen red. He was so close, and the knot was just teasing him even more. With a loud roar, Jongin suddenly came. He bit down on Kyungsoo’s neck, drawing blood and sealing their mating. At the feel of Jongin’s teeth, Kyungsoo felt himself coming as his eyes rolled back, his vision going white with pure pleasure.

The last thing Kyungsoo felt as he succumbed to unconsciousness was Jongin’s arms holding him possessively.


End file.
